villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Staff Head
Staff Head is a villain from the BBC TV series and video game Ace Lightning. He serves as a member of the Carnival of Doom gang, and is all over his boss, Lord Fear. He is voiced by Michael Lamport. Personality Resembling an fat, winged frog or toad holding a glass orb over his head, fixed to the top of Lord Fear's combined walking stick and weapon, Staff Head is Lord Fear's only 'true' friend. He often praises his boss, just to stay on his good side. He looks down upon the other villains, especially Dirty Rat and Rotgut, and often hurtles abuse and empty threats at poor Duff Kent, the owner of the Kent Bros. Carnival (Lord Fear's base in our world), such as "Speak to Lord Fear only when spoken to, understood?". He also hates Lady Illusion, to the point where he grassed on her joining the Lightning Knights to Lord Fear. Staff Head is very proud, and appears to be an arse-kisser towards Lord Fear, who agrees with him virtually all the time, although they sometimes argue. He once compared his cousin Benny to a tree branch, when he and Lord Fear were in the forest near Conestoga Hills (where the show is set). Capabilities As Lord Fear's weapon, Staff Head can shoot energy blasts from his glass orb in battle. In season 1, he could slither around the place, much like a snake (as demonstrated in season 1 episode 1 "The Game Begins", when he trips up Ace Lightning (the protagonist of the show) when Lord Fear begs to be spared). He also transforms into the Kent Bros. Carnival's ghost train (along with Lord Fear), when his/their powers are depleted. Role in the series Despite being close to Lord Fear, Staff Head had a quite limited role in season 1 of Ace Lightning, with him often 'sleeping' and simply appearing to be the figurehead of Lord Fear's cane; that is, until he found out about Lady Illusion having an affair with Ace Lightning, when he spotted her kissing Ace (who'd been frozen in ice). He then managed to coax her into doing his bidding, by threatening to tell Lord Fear about it if she refused (it's rumoured that Lord Fear and Lady Illusion were in love in season 1), so she was left with no choice. On the day of Lord Fear's triumph, Lady Illusion strangled Staff Head in front of Lord Fear (due to all the agitation he caused her). Lord Fear didn't seem particularly bothered by it. Staff Head eventually became the first villain to be cast back into the video game, when Mark Hollander (Ace's sidekick) found and smashed up the Amulet of Zoar. Staff Head returned with all the other villains (bar Lady Illusion, who had sided with Ace and been kept from returning to the video game) in season 2. His role was nearly the same as it was in season 1, albeit with more appearances and often encouraging Lord Fear to destroy Lady Illusion, despite the fact Lord Fear didn't want to (and even when he did, he missed all the time). After Lady Illusion had been cast back into the video game in episode 13 (the final episode of season 2), Lord Fear fled, with Staff Head, Dirty Rat and Mr. Cheesborough in tow. In the cancelled season 3, the survivors of Fear and Illusion's assault were to hide out, using Mr. Cheeseborough and his scientific knowledge to release Lord Fear's minions without use of the Amulet of Zoar. Design In season 1 (and the video game), Staff Head had red eyes and purple wings, and couldn't move from the top of Lord Fear's staff. He could, however, flex himself and slither around like a snake, or hop the staff by himself. In season 2, the snake capability was omitted, in order to make Staff Head look realistic. He could also stretch himself and move freely around the top of the staff. Here, he had yellow eyes (with black pupils). He is also made to look fatter, with sagging skin and a more pronounced tummy. Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Minion